Pourquoi se battre? Pour qui?
by Lucette
Summary: Ils méritaient tous de mourir. Sans lui plus rien n'avait de sens...


_C'est ma toute première fic, soyez indulgents. Bonne lecture. _

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, etc.

Résumé : La fic se déroule après la dernière bataille. Voldemort est donc mort. Tout s'est passé comme dans le livre, mis à part que le combat Bellatrix/Molly qui n'a pas eu lieu. Bellatrix se retrouve seule. Sans lui plus rien n'a aucun sens.

Il était mort, c'était fini, elle aurait dû agir, c'était trop tard. Elle ressentait une douleur comme elle n'en avait ressentit. Dès qu'il avait heurté le sol, le monde s'était arrêté pour elle. Bellatrix caressait désespérément sa marque des ténèbres. Elle entendait leurs cris de joie, elle les haïssaient tous. Ils étaient tellement heureux qu'ils en avaient presque oublié les mangemorts restant, ils fêtaient leur héros. Elle voulait tous les tuer. Elle voulait le venger. Le cœur débordant de haine, elle marchait en direction du château, bien décider à faire payer son acte au fameux Potter. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, elle ne craignait rien, ni personne. Puis elle aperçut sa sœur qui courait elle aussi vers le château, alors elle se mit à courir pour la rattraper. Arrivée près d'elle lui attrapa le bras.

- Lâche moi ! s'exclama Narcissa.

- Tu vas où comme ça ?

- Je…

Bellatrix lui coupa la parole :

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Fais quoi ? Arrête, tu me fais mal !

- _Fais quoi ?_ Tu as dit que Potter était mort ! Pourquoi as-tu menti ?

- Il… il a dit que Drago était vivant.

- Ah ton fils, ton mari, il n'y a que ça qui compte !

- Je ne… Je ne pouvais pas dire qu'il vivait encore, ce n'est qu'un enfant, il ne mérite pas…

- Oh si, il le mérite ! l'interrompit une fois de plus Bella.

Bellatrix sortit sa baguette et la pointa en direction de sa sœur. Cette dernière commença à paniquer :

- Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ça va pas ?

- Toi aussi tu mérites de mourir !

- Je suis ta sœur, tu ne peux pas, s'il te plait calme toi !

- Tout est de ta faute !

Narcissa sortit sa baguette, sa sœur se mit à rire, de son rire démoniaque habituel :

- Tu pense vraiment faire le poids contre moi !

Alors Cissy baissa sa baguette et recula de quelques mètres. Tandis que Bella continuait à rire, elle avançait, et devenait vraiment effrayante.

- Je vais te tuer Cissy ! Tu as trahi notre maître !

Elle était devenu complètement démente.

- Je t'en prie, baisse cette baguette, la supplia-t-elle.

- Je n'ai plus rien à cause de toi ! Il me retrouveront et m'emmèneront à Azkaban. Si tu n'avais pas menti, on aurait pu s'organiser et on aurait tué ce foutu gosse !

- Le seigneur des ténèbres ne voulait aucune aide. Potter était plus fort, il faut se rendre à l'évidence Bellatrix.

- NON c'est faux ! Il a seulement eu de la chance.

- Vous méritez tous de mourir ! Vous l'avez tous trahi ! JE TE TUERAI CISSY !

- Bella…murmura-t-elle.

- JE VAIS TE TUER PUIS JE TUERAI TON MARI ET TON FILS !

Tout à coup, un homme s'écria :

- _Experlliarmus_ !

Bellatrix se retourna. Sa baguette avait été projetée quelques mètres plus loin. L'homme la ramassa.

- Lucius ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ma baguette, rends la moi !

- Oh ça non ! J'ai cru entendre des menaces de ta part n'est-ce pas Bellatrix ?

- RENDS LA MOI !

Il ne fit pas attention à sa remarque et continua :

- _Je vais te tuer puis je tuerai ton mari et ton fils _ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit ? Comment vas-tu t'y prendre sans baguette ? dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

Elle ne répondit rien. Narcissa observait la scène avec attention ne sachant quoi faire.

- Alors j'attends, tue moi ! dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

- Ça t'amuse ! Vraiment pathétique !

- Regarde toi. _Tu_ es pathétique. Tu vas mourir seule. Tu n'as personne. Nous…

- Vous ! Vous êtes des traîtres !

- Traîtres envers qui ? Il est mort, tout est finit. Moi et ma famille, nous vivrons normalement comme si rien ne s'était passé. Alors que toi… ma chère Bellatrix tu finiras tes jours à Azkaban. Mais là-bas c'est comme une deuxième maison pour toi, non ?

S'en était trop, elle lui cracha au visage. Lucius s'essuya lentement avec une manche de sa robe. Il brandit sa baguette et cria :

- ENDOLORIS.

Bellatrix s'effondra sous la douleur. Narcissa poussa un gémissement de stupeur.

- Alors ça fait quoi d'être la victime ?

Elle tenta de se relever sans succès, la douleur était intense. Lucius souriait devant ses efforts désespérés. Bellatrix le fixait de ses yeux sombres remplis de haine.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu ne me fais pas peur tu sais ! dit-il de son ton hautain habituel.

Elle souffrait de plus en plus, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues anormalement rouges. Elle regardait sa sœur, cette dernière détourna son regard. Mais Narcissa se décida à prendre la parole :

- Arrête Lucius !

- Elle nous a menacés !

- Je sais… mais c'est ma sœur.

- Une sœur qui veut te tuer !

- Elle ne l'aurait pas fait !

- En es-tu sure ?

- Je…

- Regarde la ! l'interrompit-il. Elle est complètement tarée !

Bellatrix poussa un gémissement, elle se tordait littéralement de douleur.

- ARRÊTE ! cria Narcissa.

- Bon, si tu insistes…

Il rangea sa baguette ainsi que celle de Bella dans une poche de sa robe. La respiration saccadée, Bellatrix essaya de se redresser et essuya ses larmes.

- On y va, annonça Lucius à sa femme.

Il se mit en marche, Narcissa lui emboîta le pas, laissant sa sœur, seule.

Bellatrix les regardait s'éloigner, Cissy se retourna. C'était sûrement la dernière fois que leurs regards se croisaient. Et ils disparurent.

Les minutes passèrent, elle n'avait pas bougé, les membres encore endoloris par le sortilège. Puis elle entendit du bruit, elle regarda autour d'elle, c'était trois sorciers, ils marchaient vers sa direction. Arrivés à vingt mètres d'elle ils pointèrent leur baguettes.

Elle aurait pu essayer de s'enfuir mais sans baguette à quoi bon. Elle aurait pu essayer de courir mais ils la rattraperaient un jour ou l'autre. Alors elle resta là, allongée sur le sol froid. Pourquoi se battre ? Pour qui ?

**FIN**

_Merci d'avoir lu !_


End file.
